


Winter Prompts

by Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove/pseuds/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove
Summary: Four one shots, all related to either winter or the holidays, for each of my Fantastic Beasts pairings





	1. Cookie Dough (Newtina)

“Newt, stop it! If you can’t control yourself around cookie dough, then leave the kitchen!”

Newt snorted, stealing another pinch of sugar cookie dough from the bowl. Tina growled, smacking him across the head. 

“Bugger off, Tina! Let me eat my dough in peace!”

“If you eat all the dough, there will be no sugar cookies, you- NEWT!”

He had used her ranting as a distraction to steal another pinch from the bowl. He was snickering madly, and he had to duck to avoid another slap.

“You could have kicked me out of the kitchen a while ago. You know I have a craving for sugar cookie dough. Yet, you keep me around? Why is that?”

Tina tried to grab him, but he dodged, grabbing yet another pinch. She pulled off her apron, stalking towards him. He let out a yelp of laughter, running out of the kitchen, Tina close on his heels. He ran out the door and out into the snowy evening, snowflakes still falling from above. She finally reached him and tackled him to the ground, shoving snow into his face. He laughed and threw snow into her face, making her yelp. They got into a vicious fight, rubbing snow on each other. Newt was laughing as she shoved snow down the back of his shirt.

I am fighting Newt Scamander with snow over some stupid cookie dough.

She started to giggle at the thought, and this gave Newt the chance to shove her off of him, getting up and turning to run. She didn’t follow him though, and it took him a moment to realize this. He turned back to look at her curiously. She gave a smile and a shrug

“I give up. You can eat all the cookie dough you want. I honestly don’t care at this point.”

He frowned, walking up and offering her his hand. She took it, and he helped her up. 

His cheeks and nose were beginning to turn red. Snowflakes were caught in his hair. She brushed a few off of his shirt sleeve.

“You aren’t wearing the proper winter clothing, you idiot. We need to get back inside-“

“Why did you keep me around? In the kitchen?”

Tina thought for a moment, then shrugged. “I like spending time with you. And it isn’t fun to bake sugar cookies alone.”

He blinked, clearly a little surprised. He quickly corrected himself, brushing off some more snowflakes from his sleeves.

“It’s freezing. We should probably go inside.”

She turned to leave, but he stopped her, gulping nervously.

“Tina, Jacob told me that I needed to be honest with you-“

“About what?”

Newt went silent, struggling to find words. Tina frowned, reaching for his hand.

“Newt, is everything okay?”

“I’m terrible with words.”

“That’s okay. Just tell me the best you can.”

Newt took a shuddering breath, eyes averted. He opened his mouth to speak, only to close it. Tina squeezes his hand, trying to give him support. 

He suddenly pulls his hand away, bringing both of them up to her face hesitantly. The last thing she sees is Newt’s hazel eyes before he presses a kiss on her lips, a little clumsy, but eager. 

His lips are warm, a little chapped. His freckled nose is pressed into her cheek, calloused hands gently framing her face, his fringe tickling her forehead lightly.

He broke away after a few short seconds, face bright red. He mumbled an apology, turning to leave, but she quickly intercepts, kissing him fully.

His eyes are wide when she pulls back, and now it’s her turn to blush.

“C’mon. We still have a lot of dough left.”


	2. Ice Skating and Hot Cocoa (Jakeweenie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob takes Queenie out to ice skate and they get some hot cocoa.

“You’ve got it, doll!”

“Jacob, honey, this is the third time I’ve fallen in the past five minutes!”

Jacob couldn’t help the affectionate smile that spread across his face as Queenie tucked a curl behind her ear, eyes down on her skates, trying to move forward without slipping. She stumbled, and Jacob had to catch her before she hit the ice again.

“If you look down at your feet, you’ll definitely fall. Keep your eyes up, and glide,” he advised. She smiled at him, doing just that. She managed to skate with him holding her hand for a while. Her ankles still shook, and he had to constantly remind her not to look at her feet. But she’s was smiling, cheeks red, blonde curls bouncing ever so slightly.

“You’re such a sweetheart.”

Jacob chuckled. Her mind-reading took some time to get used to, but most times he found it was easier to express to her how he felt through his thoughts than his words.

Queenie giggled at his thoughts and kissed his cheek. “I love you too, honey. Now, I’m starting to get a little cold. Wanna go get some hot cocoa?”

Jacob chuckled and nodded. The cold air was turning from a soft nip to almost an unbearable coldness. He had to help Queenie off the ice and help her out of her skates and into her boots. Once Jacob got out of his skates, he stood and offered Queenie his arm. She giggled again, linking her arm with his.

Together, they walked to a cozy little cafe. They sat near a fireplace and ate sandwiches and drank hot chocolate, talking about nothing at all, and just enjoying each other’s company. 

“Thanks for trying to teach me to ice skate,” Queenie said, resting her head on his shoulder. Jacob smiled at her. “We’ll keep trying if you’re up for it. It took me a long time to get it right as well.”

“I’d love to keep trying. I’ll need some time to let these bruises heal though. I fell down so many times.”

Jacob laughed, hugging her closer. She kissed him, softly but fully, before setting down her empty hot chocolate mug.

“C’mon, honey. I gotta get home, and you need to walk me there. Teenie will be waiting for me.”


	3. Snowed In (Theta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and Leta are snowed in. Leta has something she needs to tell Theseus

The snow outside their house had gone up to three feet by now, effectively entrapping them inside their home, and the snow still fell hard and thick, wind blowing ferociously.

Theseus and Leta had been inside their house now for almost three days. Yet, Leta hardly found it boring. Today, they had baked a cake, tried (unsuccessfully) to add frosting flowers on it (no magic allowed, otherwise it wouldn’t be fun), cleaned out their closet, and now they were on the rug in their living room, playing chess. Theseus was on his stomach, chin resting on his crossed arms, while Leta sat on the opposite side of the board, legs crossed. Neither one of them ever bothered to take off their pajamas, since they had nowhere to go, so both had their bathrobes and slippers on.

Leta glanced at the window again and sighed. “It’s too bad that the blizzard is still going. I would love to go play out in the snow.”

Theseus moved his bishop across the board, smiling cheekily. “Check!”

Leta rolled her eyes affectionately, moving her queen to knock him out. Theseus gave a playful growl of frustration before glancing out the window himself.

“I get what you mean,” he said softly.

A light wave of nausea washed over Leta, and she had to hold her hand up to her mouth until it stopped. Theseus frowned, getting up to crawl next to her and place an arm around her shoulders.

“You okay, love?”

She smiled at him, attempting to brush him off, but he remained.

“It’s most likely from eating all that cake this morning.”

He shook his head. “You’ve been like this for the past three days. If something is wrong please tell me. We can go get dressed and take you to a Healer if we need to.”

“I’ve been to a Healer. About two weeks ago.”

Theseus’s face turned even more worried. “You’ve been going through this for two weeks, and you haven’t told me?”

Leta opened her mouth to speak, but a much larger wave of nausea hit, and she had to get up and run to the bathroom.

When she came out, Theseus was in the closet, trying to get dressed. Leta grabbed his arm.

“Theseus, it’s fine-“

“If you’ve been throwing up for two weeks, there could be something seriously wrong, love. I just want to see-“

“Theseus, the Healer told me what’s going on!”

Theseus paused, turning to face her. She gulped nervously, fiddling with the sleeve of her bathrobe. He gently reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, attempting to calm her.

“Would you mind telling me?” he asked softly. She looked down at her feet, unable to look into his eyes.

“Theseus, I’m pregnant.”

Silence.

Say something. Please say something. Anything. I’ve been terrified of telling you this for weeks. Please say something.

But suddenly his arms were around her, picking her up and spinning her around. She clung to him, shocked at his sudden outburst. He hugged her tightly before setting her down.

“You’re certain?! This is real?!” he whispered. She nodded.

“Positive. The Healer said the baby should be due sometime around August.”

He kissed her, long and gentle, before sliding to his knees, wrapping his arms around her middle and pressing his face into her stomach. He stayed there for a while, breathing long and slow. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, and when he looked back up at her, his eyes were red with tears.

“I’m going to be a father.”

She smiled down at him, her own eyes clouding up.

He’s happy.

“Yes,” is all she can manage.

He pressed his face back against her stomach, shivering.

“Leta, I love you.”

She smiled through her tears.

“I love you too.”

And though it went unnoticed by both, the blizzard outside began to calm, turning into soft snowflakes floating down from above, and landing onto the sparkling snow.


	4. The Gift (Grindelore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has a Christmas present for Gellert.
> 
> (Takes place when they are both teenagers)

Albus manages to sneak out much later than he was hoping to see Gellert. His present for Gellert is tucked under his arm, stomach full of butterflies, and his heart pounding in his chest.

He arrives at the graveyard, where they agreed to meet, eyes scanning for him. Gellert isn’t anywhere in sight, and Albus’s heart sinks. He had spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out what to get him, before finally settling on something. He had debated wrapping it, and then debated what he should wrap it with, and he had been counting down the days until this night. 

Had he gone through all that for nothing?

“How many times, Albus? You need to look more thoroughly.”

Albus whirled around to see Gellert sitting in a tree, back against the trunk and legs crossed in front of him. He was smirking, blonde hair tied back, his silver eye practically glowing in the moonlight.

“Well come up. Or are you just going to sit down there and stare at me?”

Albus shook his head, jogging up and trying to swing up, but Gellert ended up having to grab his hand and pull him up.

“Happy Christmas, Gellert,” he said. 

“Happy Christmas, Albus.”

“I got you something.”

Gellert raised an eyebrow when Albus pulled the present from under his arm, holding it out to him. He took the present, eyeing the brown paper enveloping it. He smirked. “It’s a book, isn’t it?”

Albus shrugged. “Open it and find out.”

Gellert‘s eyes returned to the package. He began to open it slowly, carefully, plucking off each bit of tape and unfolding the paper before reaching inside and pulling out the gift.

It wasn’t, in fact, a book, but rather a picture frame. Inside was a picture of the two of them, standing side by side. Gellert was smirking, as he always was, and Albus was smiling nervously, eyes constantly averting between the camera and Gellert.

Gellert remained silent, running his fingers over the frame, apparently lost in thought. Albus held his breath.

“It’s lovely, Albus. Thank you.”

Albus smiled. “It was nothing, really.”

There was a few moments of silence before Gellert looked up at him.

“I have a present for you too,” he drawled softly. Albus sat up a little bit straighter. Gellert smirked.

“Close your eyes.”

Albus did as he was told, closing his eyes gently. 

At first, he felt nothing. Then he felt Gellert’s breath on his cheek, and the next moment, Gellert’s lips were on his.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but left Albus breathless when Gellert pulled away.

“My gift to you,” Gellert said quietly, “is my word. I promise, one day, I will save you from that wretched family. I will take you away with me, and together, we’ll spread our message across the world. We will be glorious, Albus.”

Albus opened his eyes slowly, heart pounding in his chest. Gellert gave him one last smile before climbing down the tree, photo in hand.

“Happy Christmas, Albus.”


End file.
